


In Need of Some Discipline

by Susanwiththescythe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Can we call it that?, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I don't even ship this, M/M, Oblivious Jensen is oblivious, Open Marriage, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sheppardelecki, Spanking, Supernatural AU - Freeform, accent kink, dom!Mark, sub!Jared, wtf brain?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanwiththescythe/pseuds/Susanwiththescythe
Summary: Jared loves to make Mark's life on set hell. At first it was just for fun, now it's because they've discovered they both get a lot out of what Mark likes to do to him in response.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo..... earlier this year, I binged on all 11 Seasons of SPN in about three months. And then I watched a lot of con vids, the SPN spoof fan POV documentary, and all the gag reels. And some themes emerged: that J2 take the piss out of Mark Sheppard's accent a lot and they, but especially Jared, generally make his life hell in an affectionate sort of way. So my brain decided to mush all that together and spit out the following tale. It's an AU in the sense that I very much doubt in real life Jared Padalecki and Mark Sheppard have open marriages and act out potentially humiliating sex scenarios in public settings. But if they did, maybe something like this would happen? As it says in the tags, I don't even ship this, it just felt like a story that could exist in parallel with the known facts. This is my first SPN fic and the first fic I have written in a good few years, so all constructive feedback is welcomed.
> 
> Disclaimer: these are not real people. This never happened. I do not own Supernatural or anything related to it, including the individuals depicted here. If RPF is not your thing, don't read this.
> 
> Mark's line at the end about assumption is from "Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels." I can quote nearly the entire film, but I don't own that either.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Padalecki! Sometimes you are such an arsehole!”

  
He loves it when Mark speaks to him like this, loves the way he draws out “arsehole”. It sounds so British. So disdainful. He loves that voice, that accent. It does things to him. Jared shivers, his legs struggling to hold him up where he stands, bent over and braced against the table in Mark’s hotel room.

It’s the last day of the convention, and as usual Mark’s had plenty of tales of woe for the fans about life on set. About the time Jared stole his phone and changed the ringtone to Sir Mix-A-Lot’s “Baby Got Back”, that day Jared seemed to have acquired an endless supply of whoopee cushions and every time Mark sat down it was accompanied by fart noises, or the time Jared bribed the security guards into pretending they didn’t recognise Mark and they kept him out of the cafeteria for a good 20 minutes when he was absolutely starving for lunch.

Of course, what none of the fans know is that Jared does all these things with a very specific purpose in mind. Sure he’s a prankster, everyone knows _that_ , but when it’s with Mark, it’s because he’s more than a little bit in love with the consequences. Specifically these consequences, happening right now.

It was _that_ day on set a few years ago that did it, when Mark had taken him aside at the end of a hard day’s filming, _and_ pranking, if Jared is being completely honest, and despite the difference in their respective heights, had shoved Jared up against the wall, hissing and spitting that he had had “e-fucking-nough” with Jared’s games and that if he was going to keep it up, he was going to have to accept some serious payback. Neither of them had expected Jared’s response. Which had been to go weak-kneed and shivery and need to lean against the wall, while his eyes rolled back in his head. Things had escalated. And well, here they are.

Mark continues to pace behind him, punctuating his tirade with sharp slaps to Jared’s backside. He can feel his skin warming up nicely. Sitting down for dinner with his castmates later will be another form of punishment all by itself.

“You make my life hell every day and think you can just get away with it?” _Slap._ “Just because you’re a fucking-” _Slap._ “star?” Mark practically spits the word out as his hand makes contact with the tenderised meat of Jared’s buttocks. And oh that voice. He knows he takes the piss out of Mark’s accent at every opportunity, the gag reels are full of it, but every time they do this, when he hears those clipped tones, the odd slant to the vowels, it makes the hairs rise up on the back of his neck. Every. Single. Time.

Everyone thinks Mark is so cuddly. So horrendously put upon and tormented by his co-stars. If only they knew.

“You’re just an overgrown child. Who needs to-“ _Slap._ “-learn some-“ _Slap._ “-fucking-“ _Slap._ “discipline.”

Jared’s cock is throbbing painfully between his legs. He’s managed to keep quiet so far during this little scene, as that’s part of what he knows he needs to learn, but it’s too much, too intense, and the words slip out.

“Please, please just touch m-“

_Slap._

Jared jerks, the sharp contact sending fresh darts of pleasure straight to his dick.

“Did I or did I not, tell you to be quiet?” Mark’s voice is a low growl in his ears and plays havoc with his brain.

Jared just about manages a nod, but it’s a close run thing.

“And why would I touch you now anyway? I think you’re forgetting the whole point of this evening. You’re not coming for a long while yet. Shut your eyes.”

Jared does, and a few seconds later gasps, as Mark fastens a cock ring around his shaft and balls. The few seconds of contact make him desperate to rub up against those fingers, anything for sensation, but he knows that’s not what he’s meant to do and the dilemma leaves him shuddering where he stands, at once desperate to move and trying so hard not to.

Of course Mark notices. That’s part of why he’s so good at this.

“Well done Padalecki. You might actually be making progress this time.”

He can feel his face flushing to match his as- fine, his arse. But he doesn’t have time to revel in the praise because something else is already happening behind him.

“So I think you’re ready for the next level.”

He can feel the slick-smooth head of a silicon toy pressing against his anus. The pressure eases a little and then returns but the toy doesn’t quite breach him. The pause itself is a question, one that he answers with a very slight nod of his head. They’ve done this enough times that they trust each other completely. And then it’s entering him, smooth and slow and such a tease he wants to _has to_ back on to it. He knows Mark won’t approve, but it feels just so damn good, he can’t help himself.

There’s what sounds like a half-disappointed sigh from behind him.

“Daaarling,” the first word is a deliberate, upper-class drawl. Mark knows full well what his voice does to Jared. “You are so predictable. We don’t have time now, but I promise you, you’ll pay for it later.”

Jared bites his bottom lip in a grin. He knows Mark can’t see his face from this angle, but whatever the price, he’s sure it’ll be worth it.

He can feel the flared base of the butt plug sitting snugly against the curves of his arse. It feels good. Next, comes a cool tingling sensation as Mark rubs a small amount of lotion into his skin. Not enough to cool the burn entirely, he’ll still be able to feel when they’re in the restaurant later, but just enough to take the worst of the sting out.

“Now pull your trousers up, we need to get going.”

Slowly, Jared starts to straighten up and fumbles with his underwear and jeans. He still feels perilously close to the edge, even though he knows he’s supposed to be holding back. The toy is a brand new sensation. He doesn’t think it’s so large that he can’t walk with it in, but along with the tender skin on his buttocks, it’s going to make moving interesting, although not impossible.

“Hold on sunshine. Lose the underwear.”

Co-ordination is still somewhat absent, but he already has his clothes halfway to his knees. Jared manages to drop them back down again, step out of his underthings and jeans and then pull the jeans back on. As he finally straightens up fully, he shudders at the twin torments of the denim against his chastened flesh and the solid feel of the full length of the plug up his arsehole. Oh and then there’s his dick, still hard and now pressing up almost painfully against the zip seam at the front of his jeans. This evening is going to be hell. The good kind.

When he finally turns around, Mark is grinning at him like a cat who got not just the cream, but the entire dairy.

“Are you going to behave yourself tonight Jared?”

That’s his cue, Mark used his first name, he’s allowed to speak now. “Yes sir.”

“Good. Now put your shoes and run a comb through that hair. No need for us to be too obvious.”

He does as he’s told, slowly feeling his arousal levels drop to manageable. This is going to be fine. It’s just dinner with their friends, and his and Mark’s incredibly understanding wives. He can do this. It’s a little bit more than they’ve tried before, but he’s pretty certain he can handle it. Mark’s busy casting round the room, checking he hasn’t forgotten anything, phone, wallet, key card for the room, just the essentials.

“Jared, what’s your safe word?” Mark asks, checking something on his phone.

“Tardis.”

A second later he almost jumps out of his skin, as a low buzz begins somewhere below the base of his spine. It stops almost before he has time to process exactly what it is that Mark’s shoved up inside him.

Then Mark’s waving his phone in Jared’s face. “Drop it into conversation any time you need to or if you’d rather text me, that’s fine too. Because as you can see,” his lips curve into a wicked grin and suddenly Jared’s entire world is taken up by the way Mark’s finger is hovering over the touchscreen, “I’ve got you on speed dial.”

It’s still only a very slight vibration, but even five seconds of it are enough to send Jared’s eyes rolling back in their sockets.

~~~

Dinner is wonderful. It’s often like this at the end of a convention. Sometimes they get thrown some truly bizarre questions, but this time they’ve had a good three days with the fans, and everyone’s in town for the end of the event, cramming in some family time before they re-start the punishing shooting schedule for Season 12. Babysitting has all been sorted, so it’s just him, Mark, Gen and Sarah, Danneel and Jensen, Misha and Vicki.

So far, Jared’s pretty certain no knows anything is amiss. Jensen noticed he was walking rather tentatively as they got out of the cabs they’d booked to get to the restaurant, but seemed to buy his explanation that he’d been overdoing it on the squats at the hotel gym. Jared reckons he dodged a bullet there, Misha would have been far more inquisitive, and far more likely to ask probing questions.

Of course Gen and Sarah know _something_ is up, these little play dates of his and Mark’s would never go ahead without their say-so, but they don’t know _exactly_ what’s been going on. Jared was almost bursting, literally and metaphorically, to give Gen an update during the cab ride over, but he’s not allowed, that’s not how it works, so he just has to make do with her eyes boring into him across the table as they eat, gaze so intense that’s Jared certain she has X-ray vision and can see right through the table and his clothes to his trussed up dick, hell, maybe she can even see right through him to the silicon shaft wedged up his backside- _which has just started vibrating._ Oh that British-accented bastard.

His head snaps to the left as his body convulses. Mark’s sitting diagonally across from him, two down from Gen, with Danneel in between them. Jared’s sudden jerk almost upsets Misha’s wine glass to his right causing him to huff exasperatedly at his friend and suddenly Jared’s the centre of everyone’s attention. Oh shit. He feels the blush rising up his cheeks.

“Hey there Jay,” Misha chides gently, “Much as lapping my wine out of your crotch is tempting, I’d rather drink it from a glass like a civilised person, y’know?”

“Says the man who sent him a glass dildo.” Jensen snorts disbelievingly on Jared’s left. “We all know what you’re into Collins.”

Misha sighs extravagantly. “You think you do. But what I’m _really_ into at this moment in time is enjoying this fine vintage the way God intended. _Without_ hints of denim.”

“Sorry man,” Jared says. “Just had one of those body spasms you know? Must’ve kinked something at the gym.”

“Out of interest. What _did_ you do with that glass dildo? I don’t think we ever found out.” Mark’s voice is light, teasing. But there’s a darker undercurrent, threat mixed with promise, that Jared’s pretty certain only he can hear. He catches the other man’s eyes for a second, but can’t face up to the intensity of that gaze for more than a moment. He feels the vibrations inside him intensify _ever_ so slightly.

He looks across to Gen, hoping she’ll rescue him. The amusement lighting up her face speedily robs him of that notion.

“Oh gosh, I don’t remember Jay, what did we do with it?

The sensations inside him hit a higher gear, now impossible to ignore. He shifts in his chair trying to adjust to the vibrations. His reddened skin drags against the seat of his jeans and suddenly Jared is really struggling with very simple words like “we” and “it”. It’s rather embarrassing when normally he’s the one who never shuts up.

“Didn’t, didn’t we-uh-give it to goodwill? Told them i-it was a-a- sculpture?”

On his right, Misha splutters into his wineglass. “Waste of a perfectly good dildo,” he may have just grumbled, Jared’s not entirely sure. Now the plug inside him is requiring his full attention, his cock seems to have also decided it’s the perfect time to demand its share of brain cells too. The cock ring had kept him pretty hard as it was, but now it’s even worse. Between the both of them, he doesn’t really have an answer and once again looks over to Gen, pleading with his eyes for her to continue this conversation because he really, _really can’t_ , but she’s just got this lazy smile on her face that suggests she’s worked out exactly what’s going on and is enjoying the show. That’s when he feels the slow slide of her bare foot as she slips it up the inside of his leg, which does nothing to help his beautiful predicament. And that’s so unfair. Being tag-teamed in public by his wife, and his part-time Dom is just not on. It may also be one of the hottest things that’s ever happened to him.

The heat in his face is almost unbearable now, from the looks Vicki is giving him across the table where she’s sitting on Gen’s left, he’s pretty sure she can tell something is up. Damn Mark, damn him damnhim _damnhim_. With a superhuman effort and a good-old fashioned deep breath, Jared manages to calm down just enough to get back to his meal. Fortunately, Jensen and Danneel don’t appear to have picked up on anything. Rather than weighing in on the dildo conversation, Danneel distracted Jensen with potential names for the twins they’re expecting, but he catches an affectionate look passing between Mark and Sarah down at the end of the table. As Jared watches them, Mark’s fingers skate over the screen of his phone where it’s lying on the table and Jared realises he’s stopped breathing in anticipation. A few seconds that feel like a lifetime later, the plug stops moving. It’s almost as much as a disappointment as it is a relief.

The feel of Gen’s foot against his leg draws his gaze back round to his wife. She’s smiling at him, eyes dark with lust and he can’t help but return that look. He’s so looking forward to tomorrow, when he can tell her exactly what went down. What Mark’s doing to him. How much he is loving it. How impossibly turned on and embarrassed-but-not-caring he is. He is so lucky to have her, so lucky that she gets just as much out of this as he does, loves watching him being taken apart in public and getting to hear about it later. The slow wink she gives him tells him they’re going to have a lot of fun with the memory of this evening. He just has to get to the end of tonight with Mark.

Thankfully, Mark seems to be allowing him a break to clear his plate. His brain is well and truly adrift in a sea of arousal, but the currents aren’t enough to completely knock him off course. He can follow the conversation, take part in it again as he usually would and there are no more physical upsets. Until dessert.

He and Gen are sharing a chocolate fudge sundae and she’s just fed him a mouthful from her spoon. Before he can reciprocate, however, the plug in his arse has been turned all the way up to 11 or something because he swears he cannot feel his legs right now, the vibrations are so strong. If he was standing up, he’d have fallen over. As it is, he jerks his chair back as if something under the table has just bitten him in the nuts.

Jensen’s immediately all concern. “Hey man, are you ok?”

Jared reckons he should be winning medals right now for his ability to string a sentence together, while his cock is threatening to explode and Mark’s taking him apart with a fucking remote control, like some sort of fucking toy. “Mosquito bit me.” Alright so it’s not much of a sentence, but he’d like to see anyone else do better under the circumstances.

But he knows he can’t stay like this much longer. He doesn’t want to tap out, he’s enjoying the secrecy, the public setting, doesn’t want things to end prematurely, but if Mark keeps this up, he’s pretty certain he’s going to pass out at the table. He darts a pleading look over to him. And thank Chuck, they’ve been at this long enough that Mark knows exactly what he means. It’s not “stop”, it’s just “not so hard”. He nods almost imperceptibly. The vibrations tail off, but they don’t stop entirely. Jared just about manages to stand up, no mean feat with the amount of blood that isn’t in his brain right now, and slurs “Gotta go to the bathroom.”

Almost as soon as he’s locked in the cubicle, he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

“Jared. Do you need to stop?”

He scrabbles to reply. “No. Was just a bit too much. With everyone watching.” His breathing and heart rate are more normal now.

“And now?”

“More. Please.”

“Well done Padalecki. Proud of you. You can touch yourself, as long as you don't come. The cock ring stays on. And keep it quiet. Don’t stop til I do.”

And just like that, he’s back into it. Jared moans with frustration and want. But the orders are there in pixels on the screen. And in case he has any doubts about carrying them out, the plug in his arse is now fucking _pulsing_ and there’s his cue and it’s almost like there’s a cock in there pumping away inside him and he wonders what that would feel like, wonders if this is anything like how sex feels for Gen when he’s inside her, and fuck what is the range on this thing? There’s at least two walls between him and Mark, does it use wi-fi? 4G? He doesn’t know, and now he doesn’t care, because somehow the toy is cycling through different patterns, pulses settling into a rhythm, then switching, catching him off guard, and oh god it feels good and his hand around his shaft feels good too, but he can’t come and he wants to, oh how he wants to, it’s too much, toomuch _toomuchsogood_  and oh it hurts and-

His phone buzzes in his other hand and he reads “Changed my mind. As long as you're in there, screaming is very much advocated.”

And now he’s torn because, something, anything, to provide any measure of release would be welcome. But what if someone comes into this currently blessedly-empty bathroom. How long has he been in here anyway? What does “Don’t stop til I do” actually mean? And that fear and adrenaline and exhilaration burst out of him in one big gasp, and that’s enough to break him. He can’t stop the sounds coming out of his mouth now, any more than he can stop jacking himself off. He might not be screaming, but it’s pretty close, moans so frequent and guttural, he’s barely pausing for breath and oh god, he’s almost crying with how good it feels and how much he needs to come now now now _nowand-_

“Jay, are you ok?”

It’s Jensen. Shit. Mark Sheppard is the worst human being on the planet. Jared’s revenge will be epic. Bards will write fucking songs. The tales they will tell of this ultimate revenge prank will make Homer’s Odyssey look like a fucking nursery rhyme. Just as soon as he’s figured out how to hide from his best friend the fact that he’s wanking himself into frenzy and having a remote-controlled orgasm. In a restaurant toilet cubicle.

Because that damn toy is still going. Mercifully, Mark’s obviously dialled the settings back down to just a low-speed tremor. Because obviously he _knows_ Jensen is in here with Jared and is just finding whole new ways to fuck with him.

“I’m… fine.”

“You sure?”

Oh fuck. When did speaking become this difficult?

“Yeeeeah. I’m just…“

Crap. What next?

“Yes?”

“I’m just… really, really constipated.”

Wow. Excellent answer there Jared. Top of the class.

“Dude,” Jensen sounds about as disgusted as he would have been with the actual truth. “Too much information.”

“Hey you asked.” Maybe sex groans and constipation groans sound the same. Jared’s not sure he’s ever had the chance to compare.

“Uh, you sound like you’re in pain.”

“I’ll be fine, honest. Just gimme a few. Y’know, in private.” His hand is still moving slowly over his dick. He’s not really trying at this point, but he’ll be damned if he’s going to give Mark the satisfaction of knowing he didn’t follow instructions. He knows from experience he won’t be able to lie if he asks him later.

“Yeah, ok Jay, whatever. Just don’t be long yeah? We were getting worried about you. Mark suggested I should check on you.”

Yes _of course_ he fucking did.

“I’m fine really, I’ll be out in a bit.”

“Okay man.” And miraculously, Jensen leaves. And almost 10 seconds later, the vibrator stops vibrating.

 

~~~

Jared doesn’t really remember a whole lot of what happens after that. He’s high as a kite on adrenaline and an overwhelming need to come. They finish up with dinner and get cabs back to the hotel. In the atrium, Gen pulls him down against her chest for a hug and makes it clear she can feel the bulge in his jeans.

“Should I wait up for you?” she asks, voice heavy with desire.

“I, uh, I don’t know how long we’ll be.” _Probably not that long_ , the voice in his head helpfully supplies. “But if you go to bed, I could wake you up when I get in?”

“I look forward to it.” Yes, she definitely purred. No matter how quick he is with Mark, this could still be a long night.

With no real awareness of how they got there, or what Sarah decides to do with herself while her husband is busy, Jared finds himself back in front of the door to Mark’s hotel room, back where this whole night started, and where it feels like at least a year has passed since he was last there.

As always at this point in the evening, Mark is standing right next to him. Jared doesn’t really remember what their relationship was like before they came to this little arrangement of theirs. But he’s so glad they accidentally stumbled on this secret that works for both of them.

“Anything on your mind Padalecki? The rules have changed, you can talk. Don't be shy.”

Jared huffs out a small breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in. Now they’re alone again, he can finally give vent to the frustration that’s been building all night.

“Well thank God for that, because can you please stop fucking around and just get on with-“

He shuts up as Mark shoots him a warning look.

“I said you could talk, I didn’t say you could be a whiny little shit. Now get in there, get naked and get yourself back in position.”

Jared does as he’s told, strongly aware that, at this point, he doesn’t really want to do anything to prolong the torment.

He’s soon bent over, palms flat against the table, expectant. He can feel rather than see Mark behind him, can only guess at his expression or what he might be up to right now, maybe playing with his phone again, and that’s almost too much to handle by itself.

“Tell me Padalecki, what do you need right now?” So precise. So detached. He swears Mark talks like that just for him.

“Need to come. Please.”

“If I take the cock ring off, can you hold on?”

Jared nods vigorously. He may be desperate, but he knows it’ll be better if he can wait just that little bit longer.

“Good.”

As Mark unbuckles the device, Jared lets out a long, low moan at his touch. The dull ache in his groin he’s been aware of on and off all night recedes a little, but before he can get too used to that feeling, Mark turns on the vibrator. It’s the lowest setting, but already, with the cock ring gone, Jared’s finding it difficult not to let go.

“You did really well tonight, I want you to know that.” Mark says, a smile in his voice.

The shock of the slap to Jared’s arse pushes him that little bit closer to the edge.

“Don’t think of this as punishment… This is just… reinforcing the message.”

“Yes sir.”

 _Slap._ Oh that’s good.

“Did you do as I asked in that bathroom tonight?”

“Yes sir.”

 _Slap._ His legs start to shake as Mark increases the speed of the vibrator.

“And did Jensen find out what you were really up to?”

“No sir.”

 _Slap._ The sensations from the vibrator hit him at full force then and it’s all he can do to remain standing. He feels the movement in the air as Mark steps back from him, surveying the sight that is Jared, bent over, skin glowing red, cock hanging heavy and leaking between his legs, the plug vibrating jerkily in the cleft of his arse.

“I think that just about does it. Touch yourself if you need to, but you can come.”

Jared’s right hand is round his shaft before he can think. It takes only a few strokes before his release is spattering over the table. A few moments later, he slumps in a daze to the floor, naked and suddenly exhausted. Through bleary eyes, he can see Mark standing over him. Fully-clothed, not a hair out of place. Apparently completely unperturbed by the heap of orgasm-drunk and naked Jared curled up at his feet. How _does_ he do that? Bastard.

“Clean that up. Then meet me in the bathroom.”

 

~~~

Mark always takes good care of him after their sessions. Touches his him as little as is required, because that’s not really what they’re about. But given that the man’s giving him a goddamn bath, there’s still plenty of touching and Jared can still tell he cares. He’s attentive. He gets Jared to lie down, showers him clean with the one of those shower head attachments with the hose that comes away from the wall. Washes his hair, massaging his scalp gently. Gets rid of the traces of their time together to send him back to Gen fresh. They both know Jared’s only ever been on loan. But it’s enough.

Now he’s clean, warm and dry, and almost ready to leave. Back in the same clothes he started the night in, but at least they weren’t on him to get messy when he came. He’s blissed out enough to risk Mark’s wrath, or at the very least, heavy sarcasm, with some gentle admonishment for what he’s been through tonight.

“You are such an asshole, you know that.”

“For the last time Jared, it’s aaaahrsehole.” Mark’s smiling as he says it.

“That shit with Jensen? I swear to God man, I will make you regret it.”

“Oh really Moose? What you are going to do to me that I won’t pay you back for ten times over?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Don’t push me Padalecki.” The scene is done, and he can hear the laughter in Mark’s voice, so he knows he can push the boundaries a little bit.

“You love it sir.”

Mark’s next words would be harsh but for the affectionate tone he uses.

“Don’t assume anything. You know what they say about assumption. It’s the mother of all fuck ups. Now get out.”

Jared flashes him his best grin-and-dimples combination as he heads for the door. He gets only one raised eyebrow in response, but he knows Mark well enough to know what that means, and it’s good enough for him.

Fin.

 

 

 

 


End file.
